<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dim has a nightmare by official_rat_king_69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198767">dim has a nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/official_rat_king_69/pseuds/official_rat_king_69'>official_rat_king_69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deltarune (Video Game), Kirby (Video Games), Super Paper Mario (Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Probably ooc, Self-Indulgent, help girl, help im in rairpair (raretrio?) hell, lucky for dim basically everyone in dreamland has ptsd so marx knows how to tackle panic attacks, rairpair, written at like 2 in the morning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/official_rat_king_69/pseuds/official_rat_king_69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dimentio wakes up from a nightmare, not exactly an uncommon occurrence. luckily this time, his boyfriends are there to help</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dimentio/mark | marx/jevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dim has a nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimentio ran at his sister. She was hurt, she could be dying. He skidded onto his knees at her side, desperately holding her up, checking her pulse. </p><p>She was cold. She was so cold.</p><p>The dread set in, and he woke up.</p><p>He sat straight up in bed, clutching at his chest and panting. He was fine. He was in his room. He was fine.</p><p>“Mrrng?”</p><p>“Dimmy?”</p><p>Two voices rose up from either side of him, and he realized that when he sat up, he had wrenched himself out of Jevil and Marx’s embrace, waking them. </p><p>“Ah ha- ap-apologies.” He stammered, his voice shaking.</p><p>“What's wrong, wrong?” Jevil asked, sitting up next to him. Marx did the same. </p><p>“Nothing, my dear. Just a night fright.” Dimentio reassured. “Nothing to fret over.”</p><p>Marx leaned against Dimentio’s side, yawning. “What was it about?”</p><p>“I’d prefer not to say.”</p><p>Silence hung throughout the room. Memories of his dream bubbled up despite Dimentio’s attempts to push them down. He sniffled.</p><p>And the sniffle soon turned to a sob.</p><p>Jevil grabbed Dimentio’s shoulders and forced the smaller jester to look at him, panic lacing his voice as he asked “Dimmy?! What did you see, see?!” Even though Dimentio had been much more emotionally vulnerable as of late, his partners had never seen him <i>cry</i>.</p><p>“I..I…” Dimentio choked out through his sobs, “I c-couldn’t save h-h-her-”</p><p>“Dim,” Marx spoke sternly. Jevil let go of Dimentio’s shoulders. “Look at me.”</p><p>Dimentio obeyed. </p><p>“Deep breaths, man. Deep breaths.”</p><p>Dimentio tried to steady his breathing. Marx dramatically breathed, letting Dimentio copy him. A few minutes later, Dimentio had stopped crying.</p><p>“...Thank you, my friend…” Dimentio still spoke shakily, but a small smile of gratitude appeared on his mask. </p><p>“Anytime,” Marx planted a kiss on his forehead. Jevil followed suit, kissing his cheek.</p><p>“Alright, alright!” Dimentio feigned irritation, but his huge grin suggested otherwise.</p><p>“You wanna go back to sleep, sleep?” Jevil asked.</p><p>“That would be nice.”</p><p>The trio settled back into bed, Marx and Jevil crossing their arms over Dimentio’s chest, while the little jester got comfy in between their warm embraces.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>